Runs in the Family
Runs in the Family is a song by Amanda Palmer. History "Runs in the Family" was written during the same time period as "Girl Anachronism" and was performed as a Dresden Dolls song before being vetoed for the band. The song is about this woman trying to make excuses for being a whore, saying and blaming her family, and saying it runs in the family. She uses her other friends who do have problems in their family using them as an example for her purpose. :my friend has problems with winter and autumn :they give him prescriptions, they shine bright lights on him :they say it’s genetic, they say he can’t help it :they say you can catch it - but sometimes you’re born with it :my friend has blight he gets shakes in the night :and they say there is no way that they could have caught it in :time takes its toll on him, it is traditional :it is inherited predisposition :all day i’ve been wondering what is inside of me, who can i blame for it :i say: :it runs in the family, this famine that carries me :to such great lengths to open my legs :up to anyone who’ll have me :it runs in the family, i come by it honestly :do what you want ‘cause who knows it might fill me up :my friend’s depressed, she’s a wreck, she’s a mess :they’ve done all sorts of tests and they guess it has something to do with her grandmother’s :grandfather’s grandmother civil war soldiers who :badly infected her :my friend has maladies, rickets, and allergies that she dates back to the 17th century :somehow she manages - in her misery - strips in the city :and shares all her best tricks with :me? well, i’m well. well, i mean i’m in hell. well, i still have my health :(at least that’s what they tell me) :if wellness is this, what in hell’s name is sickness? :but business is business! :and business :runs in the family, we tend to bruise easily :bad in the blood i’m telling you ‘cause :i just want you to know me :know me and my family :we’re wonderful folks but :don’t get too close to me ‘cause you might knock me up :mary have mercy now look what i’ve done :but don’t blame me because i can’t help where i come from :and running is something that we’ve always done :well and mostly i can’t even tell what i’m running from :i run from their pity :from responsibility :run from the country :and run from the city :i can run from the law :i can run from myself :i can run for my life :i can run into debt :i can run from it all :i can run till i’m gone :i can run for the office :and run from the ‘cause :i can run using every last ounce of energy :i cannot :i cannot :i cannot :run from my family :they’re hiding inside me :corpses on ice :come in if you’d like :but just don’t tell my family :they’d never forgive me :they’ll say that i’m crazy :but they would sign anything if it would :shut me up..... Release * Who Killed Amanda Palmer - 2008 * Who Killed Amanda Palmer (Alternate Tracks) - 2008 Category:Amanda Palmer Songs Category:Songs From Who Killed Amanda Palmer Category:Songs From Who Killed Amanda Palmer (Alternate Tracks)